La mafia de los Fanfics
by inexscor
Summary: Bella loves Fanfiction-contest / Bella Ya había aceptado que pertenecía a la mafia de los fanfics, pero nunca imagino que podría iniciar a nuevos miembros en ella. Definitivamente, las adicciones son contagiosas. AU/OoC


**Bella loves fanfiction-contest**

**Fafiction addiction**

**Nombre del fic: **La mafia de los fanfics

**Autora: **inexscor

**Link al contest: **ht tp: / www .fanfiction. net /u/3254032/

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Advertencias:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>La mafia de los fanfics<br>**_

_**Phoenix**_

Bella suspiro dejándose caer en su cama, bueno la que no sería más su cama. Tenía todo listo para partir. Eran cuatro horas de viaje. Nunca le habían gustado mucho los aviones pero en esa ocasión el viaje era diferente.

Era diferente porque iría definitivamente a vivir con su padre, eso la alegraba, él era mucho más cuerdo que su madre.

Y también era diferente porque tenía una obsesión que hacía que el tiempo volara. Así que ya no tenía miedo, solo necesitaba leer un buen fanfic y ni se percataría del viaje.

Por eso estaba tranquila por el viaje, sabía que su papa no se olvidaría de recogerla así que todo estaba bien. Su preocupación más cercana era decidirse por cual fanfic leer ya que la noche anterior había chateado con una de las tantas amigas que había conocido gracias a Fanfiction, y le había recomendado un montón de historias que se veían muy buenas.

Su teléfono sonó y se paró de un salto a verlo, era un mensaje.

Cuando lo vio soltó un gritito emocionado, habían actualizado su historia favorita. Su primer impulso fue dejarse caer donde fuera y leerlo. Pero esa vez se lo pensó mejor, el taxi ya estaba por llegar a recogerla. Mejor lo leería cuando estuviera a bordo del avión.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

_**Seattle**_

Edward tuvo que ordenar su departamento en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, no esperaba visitas esa noche y tenía un desorden que ni él entendía. Se recordó subirle el sueldo a Sue.

Aun no podía creer que se haya dejado embaucar por Emmet de forma tan fácil, parecía mujer necesitada.

Sintió escalofríos al recordar la conversación.

_Le contesto el teléfono al tercer timbrazo._

—_Vaya, estabas follando, lo siento no quise interrumpirte, "Termina" — dijo en doble sentido— y me llamas. _

—_Emmet, no estaba teniendo sexo— dijo entre dientes— ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado._

—_aah lo entiendo, no estabas follando, pero ibas a hacerlo. Insisto puedo llamar después —rio un poco._

_Edward rodo los ojos y resoplo._

—_Bien si no tienes nada importante que decir mejor ¡adiós!_

—_No no no no cortes— grito como niña Emmet— si tengo algo que decir. _

_Edward alejo el teléfono de su oreja. _

—_Di lo que tengas que decir pero no grites, que me dejaras sordo— Edward camino y se sentó en el sofá de la sala._

—_Edward, sabes que solo nos conocemos del año pasado, pero en este tiempo te has convertido en mi amigo más cercano, por eso ahora eres en quien más confió. Y bueno —titubeo— las personas que se tienen confianza suelen pedirse favores, tu sabes, por eso…._

_Edward lo corto._

—_¿Qué quieres? —pregunto tratando se ahorrarse la introducción._

_Escucho a Emmet suspirar y ruido de pasos. _

—_Bueno sabes que desde hace tiempo he estado persiguiendo a la perra de Rosaile para que me permita ver a mi hijita. Pero la zorra no me deja. Tuve que demandarla y hace casi 6 meses que no veo a mi niña y tu sabes ella es la luz de mis ojos y la extraño un montón, porque no me importa que su madre sea una estúpida golfa sin cerebro ya que mi princesa saco los 46 cromosomas de mi parte. Así que no tiene nada de esa idiota…_

—_¡Al grano Emmet! —grito Edward frustrado. _

—_Oh si, si bueno tu sabes que cada vez que hablo de mi ángel me inspiro y no puedo parar. Porque ella es lo mejor que he hecho…_

—_Emmet lo estás haciendo de nuevo —reclamo entre dientes._

—_Lo siento —susurro— está bien. Bueno resulta que después de mucho tiempo de insistir en que me permitieran verla. Finalmente la corte falló a mi favor por lo que me dieron su custodia total.— se quedo en silencio y cerró los ojos fuertemente._

—_oh eso es genial por ti Emmet por fin podrás dártelas de papi del año. —Uso un tono meloso— bueno si eso es todo debo dejarte, tengo cosas que hacer…_

—_¿Recuerdas a Heidi? —pregunto cambiando el tema._

_Edward frunció el ceño recordando. _

—_¿La de contabilidad? —pregunto inseguro._

—_¡SI! Recuerdas lo caliente que esta esa chica. Bueno por fin accedió a salir con migo hoy. Y realmente lo necesito porque con todo el problema en la corte por mi princesita, he estado tan estresado que creo que si no follo deberán extirparme las pelotas. ¡Están azules! —grito otra vez._

_Edward gruño y fingió vomitar, como si Emmet pudiera verlo. Se rodo los ojos a si mismo._

—_Emmet realmente está muy entretenida tu historia pero…._

—_El problema es que —Emmet lo cortó como si no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras— Mi princesa llega hoy y… _

_En esa ocasión Edward la corto._

—_Ah no olvídalo Emmet. Lo que sea que tu mente enferma este tramando olvídalo._

—_Vamos Edward —rogo— solo será esta noche, mañana la iré a buscar a tu casa temprano. Ya te dije tengo las bolas azules necesito cogerme a Heidi me tiene tan caliente…._

—_basta Emmet no me interesan tus fantasías —Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la sala pasándose las manos por el pelo. —¿Por qué no dejas la cita para otro día? —pregunto aburrido._

—_No puedo —susurro Emmet como si de verdad estuvieran apretándoles las pelotas— Heidi me advirtió que por mi fama, me daría solo una oportunidad. Si cancelo no querrá saber nada mas de mi —el hombre estaba casi al borde del llanto._

—_Y eso que importa consíguete otra para mañana y ya está — dijo Edward suspirando para calmarse. _

—_Vamos Edward, sabes que esa chica me ha tenido cachondo como por dos meses. No me hagas esto —rogo._

—_Bueno y por qué no le pides a tu hermana. Estoy seguro que estará encantada de quedarse con su sobrina —intento Edward. _

—_NAh! Sabes que Alice puede estar tirándose a cualquier cosa que tenga polla. No confío en ella para que cuide a mi ángel. Es muy promiscua. Le enseñara cosas malas. _

_Edward soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que casi pudo jurar que los vidrios temblaron._

—_Emmet no seas descarado, tu eres igual o peor que ella. Dile a Jasper, el novio cornudo de tu hermana debe estar sin nada que hacer si Alice anda follando por ahí._

—_¿estás loco? —Pregunto horrorizado— Ni siquiera conozco al baboso, incluso creo ni siquiera es el novio de Alice, estoy seguro que lo presento para que nuestros padres la dejaran en paz._

—_Bueno —dijo cansado Edward— es lamentable. No podrás follar hoy —concluyo con falsa tristeza._

—_Por favor Eddie-_

—_No me llames Eddie —lo corto Edward._

—_Lo siento, por favor Eddiedward, realmente me gusta esta chica, ayúdame. —suplico. _

—_Quien te manda a hacerlo a los 15 años y no usar condón —le recordó Edward._

—_¡Oye! La perra me juro que se cuidaba —se defendió._

—_y tu le creíste. Idiota— rezongo cansado Edward._

—_vamos Edward. Es el último favor que te pido. Hare lo que quieras. Puedo darte un aumento o cambiarte la aburrida secretaria que tienes por una caliente como Lauren o sabes qué soy tu jefe y esto es una orden—concluyó cuando no tuvo que más ofrecer. _

_Edward rodo los ojos._

—_Eres mi jefe pero no cuidare a tu hija —dijo Edward algo divertido._

—_Te lo dije si no la cuidas esta noche te despediré —le dijo desesperado._

_Edward no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa._

—_Emmet, sabes que no puedes despedirme, soy el mejor arquitecto que tienes— dijo jocoso._

_Emmet gruño._

—_pequeño engreído, será solo esta noche —negoció— la iré a buscar mañana temprano… te lo ruego —se notaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. _

_Edward sonrió de lado y su mirada era picara._

—_lo que quiera dices —pregunto con tono conspirador._

—_Lo que quieras lo juro —dijo esperanzado Emmet._

—_está bien, pensare muy bien lo que quiero. Pero después no te quejes. —advirtió Edward sonriendo._

—_Perfecto, sin quejas —corroboro un feliz Emmet._

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose idiota. Sólo esperaba que no fuera alguien insoportable e intratable.

Estaba un poco confuso, no estaba preparado para recibir una niña en su casa, no tenía películas, ni juegos que pasarle. No recordaba que edad tenía la niña pero por como Emmet se refería a la chica pensó que no debería tener más de 10 años. Suspiro frustrado sin saber qué hacer, después concluyo que le dejaría el control para que buscara que ver en la televisión.

Cuando tocaron el timbre corrió a abrir.

—Eddie— grito Emmet demasiado contento y entro al departamento con un pequeño bolso en la mano.

—No me digas Eddie —reclamo como por enésima vez.

Emmet lo ignoro, estaba demasiado feliz. Dejo el bolso al lado del sillón de la sala.

—Belly cariño entra —pidió Emmet con voz sedosa y amorosa.

Edward sonrió, Emmet realmente era un idiota pero cuando se trataba de su hija era un amor.

Se volvió esperando ver a una niña cargando un peluche pero abrió los ojos como plato al ver que era una adolecente en todo su esplendor. Llevaba un sudadera negra con capucha y un chaquete de cuero roja. Unos jean muy ajustados y unas converse.

Su cabello iba suelto y era largo como hasta la cintura y su cara era hermosa, tenía ojos grandes y expresivos unos labios carnosos y rosados.

Cuando la vio a la cara le pareció le extraño ver que se mordía el labio y parecía impaciente.

—Aquí estoy papi —su voz era suave y hermosa.

Emmet se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano llevándola donde Edward.

—Cariño él es el tío Edward con quien te quedaras esta noche. Es solo por esta noche princesa. Ya te explique que papa tiene trabajo acumulado —Edward entendió el doble sentido— del que debe encargarse.

La chica asintió. Y se dejo llevar por su padre.

—Edward ella es mi hija Bella— presento— Belly el es el tío Edward.

Bella se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y extendió la mano.

—Mucho gusto tío Edward. —dijo tímida.

Edward al tomar la mano de la choca sintió que un calor le embargaba. Su mano era tan suave que quiso no soltarla.

Se topo con una mirada divertida que rápidamente fue desviada. Frunció el ceño.

—Bueno princesa. Tío Edward se quedara contigo por esta noche. No te dejes intimidar por su cara aburrida el es simpático y a veces hasta divertido. Estoy seguro que la pasaran bien. Pórtate bien no hagas rabiar al tío Edward, mira que ya es bastante gruñón. —recomendó Emmet como todo padre preocupado.

Aun con la cabeza baja pudo ver que la chica sonrió.

—si papi. Me portare muy bien —Emmet sonrió como bobo y acaricio el cabello de la chica.

—esa es mi princesa. Sabes que papa volverá mañana por ti. Te extrañaré —dijo realmente conmovido, abrazándola.

La chica correspondió el abrazo.

Se despidió de ella y le hizo una seña a Edward para que lo siguiera.

—Edward, cuídala mucho. Le gustan los cereales de miel y la leche con chocolate. Hay algo extraño en ella desde que la volví a ver, pasa metida en su celular o en su portátil.

Así que probablemente cuando le hables no te escuchará… así que te pido por favor que te asegures que coma algo y no se desvele pegada a su computador sino quedará ciega por la luz de la pantalla. —pidió Emmet muy rápido.

Edward sonrió, Emmet podía ser un desastre con las mujeres pero sabía todo de su hija. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—tranquilo Emmet estará bien es solo una noche y creo que nos llevaremos bien —trato de tranquilizarlo.

—Bien gracias hermano —lo abrazo— te debo una bien grande. Mejor dicho mi polla te debe una bien grande.

Edward no alcanzo a replicar cuando se había metido al ascensor. Sonrió negando con la cabeza y entro.

Encontró a la chica curioseando por los alrededores. Cuando sintió cerrar la puerta se volteo y sonrió.

—¿Ya se fue? —Edward asintió.

La chica suspiro aliviada y se saco la chaqueta.

—uff! En serio amo con locura a mi padre pero realmente me asfixia.

Edward sonrió, para él también era nuevo ver esa faceta de padre cariñoso de Emmet.

—Bueno tío… ¿Tienes conexión a internet? —pregunto de frentón Bella.

Edward la miro morderse el labio inferior y pasear su mirada por toda la sala probablemente buscando el modem de internet. "entonces es cierto" pensó.

—Si claro —dijo frunciendo el ceño— pero creo que primero tienes comer algo —indico el reloj de la sala —debes tener hambre.

Bella se mordió el labio "si. Hambre de leer" pensó

—No Tío, gracias comí algo de camino aquí con papá— dijo Bella bajando la mirada para que no viera que mentía.

Edward entrecerró los ojos "pequeña mentirosa" pensó.

—¡Ah! Tienes conexión inalámbrica de internet. Eso es genial. — dijo sacando su laptop y sentándose en el sillón mas alejado de la sala. El que le daba la espalda a la ventana. Estaba tan ansiosa por leer, desde que se bajo del avión casi no había charlado con su padre, estaba sumida en la historia, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el medio capitulo que le falto por leer. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

—Bella, tu padre me dijo que tenías que comer. —dijo Edward.

La chica bufo audiblemente y luego se sonrojo al percatarse que Edward la escucho.

—En serio tío, estoy bien y no necesito nada —sonrió de manera picara— Sólo la clave para acceder a la red —sonrió de manera inocente.

Edward se paso la mano por el cabello frustrado. La chica era una cabezota.

—te daré la clave. Pero una vez que comas algo. —lo iba a interrumpir pero él la corto— tu padre me dijo que no has comido.

Bella inflo las mejillas y cruzo los brazos disconforme. —Está bien —dijo poniéndose de pie de mala gana.

Edward sonrió y la guio a la cocina donde puso en el microondas la comida que había encargado antes.

Mientras que se calentaba el alimento se dispuso a poner los platos y el servicio. Al volverse se encontró con una aburrida Bella sentada en la isla de la cocina con la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de la mano.

—¿Quieres ayudarme con esto? —pregunto pasándole los platos.

La chica lo miro con una mueca cancina y se paro de mala gana para recibir los platos.

Edward suspiro, al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil como imaginaba interactuar con un adolescente. A pesar que él no era tan viejo. Solo tenia 23 años.

—Y dime Bella ¿qué edad tienes? — pregunto buscando una razón para ver la poca fluidez entre ellos.

—tengo 17 tío. Pero en ocho meses cumpliré los 18.

Edward la miro un momento y luego asintió volviendo a su tarea.

—¿Y usted? —pregunto la chica mordiéndose el labio.

Edward sonrió de lado sin mirarla.

—tengo 23 años —dijo mientras sacaba la comida del microondas con un paño y la ponía en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Enserio! —exclamo sorprendida— y como es que es amigo de mi papá que es tan viejo —pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Edward soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

—si tu padre te escucha decir eso, estoy seguro que estarías castigada. —Dijo sonriéndole a la vez que ponía comida en su plato— además no es tan viejo, tiene 32 y es mi jefe —declaro tomando el tenedor.

—¿su feje? —Pregunto incrédula, Edward solo asintió —vaya —dijo dejándose caer en la silla otra vez— mamá siempre dijo que papá era un fracasado y que nunca haría algo importante —susurro.

Edward se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Bella tu padre es muy importante, es gerente y socio de la constructora _Image & Co_. Y sabes. Es muy bueno en su trabajo —le dijo sonriéndole.

Bella lo miro y le dio una sonrisa enorme.

—Me alegra mucho, me gustaría que mamá lo supiera, así se tragaría sus palabras —desvió la mirada— siempre decía que mi papá era un bueno para nada —hizo una mueca, tal vez recordando.

—Eso no es cierto, tu padre es muy exitoso y muy bueno en su trabajo. Ahora que vivirás con él podrás verlo —dijo con ternura.

Bella sonrió con nostalgia, ella siempre había querido vivir con él pero su madre hizo hasta lo imposible para evitarlo.

—Y ¿cómo lo conociste? —Se sonrojo— es decir, ¿cómo lo conoció?

Edward rio.

—No, está bien puedes llamarme Edward, soy muy joven para ser tu tío —sonrió torcidamente— Bueno egrese de mi carrera de arquitecto el año pasado y se me presento la oportunidad de hacer una práctica profesional en la empresa y tu padre estaba a cargo de dirigir a los recién egresados, desde ahí hemos sido amigos —sonrió.

Bella le correspondió la sonrisa y luego se quedaron en silencio. Mala idea, otra vez la ansiedad comenzó a embargarla y con eso su mal humor aumento por mil miro a Edward con odio por no dejarla leer y se sentó a comer.

Comieron en silencio y Edward se aplaudió internamente por obligar a la chica a comer. Estaba muerta de hambre, no comía, tragaba.

Mientras comían Edward no pudo evitar mirar lo hermosa que era la chica. Eso le hizo preguntarse.

—¿Tienes novio? —soltó antes de pensarlo.

Bella sonrió pícaramente una sonrisa que le recordó totalmente a Emmet.

Alzo una ceja y frunció un poco los labios. Otra mueca idéntica a su padre.

—¿en serio me estas preguntando eso? —dijo con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

Edward por un momento no encontró que decir.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no? Estamos conversando —los indico a ambos con una mano.

La chica lo pensó un momento, se mordió el labio y después sonrió algo forzada.

—Oh bien lo pille, mi padre te pidió que hicieras el interrogatorio —hizo comillas en el aire— es tan típico de él…

—¡No! No —la interrumpió— es decir yo te pregunte por curiosidad, pero no se lo diré a Emmet —Bella entrecerró los ojos —lo prometo.

—No tengo novio —dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente para que no pensara que mentía.

Edward solo asintió y se quedaron en silencio.

Bella casi no le sintió el sabor a la comida china que estaba ingiriendo. Lo hacía solo para dejar contento al "tio". En ese momento quería morir. Estaba al borde del colapso. Justo cuando quedaba una hora para que el vuelo aterrizara su teléfono había muerto y eso había sido hace tres horas así que hace mucho que no leía, ya estaba comenzando a sentir los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia.

En el resto del vuelo cuando ya no tuvo que leer estaba a punto de darse cabezazos en la ventanilla. El fanfic había quedado tan bueno. y cuando por fin podría seguir leyendo el odioso del amigo de su papá no encuentra nada mejor que hacerla comer.

—Listo— declaró soltando el tenedor en el plato vacio como si hubiera ganado una carrera.

Edward la miro alzando una ceja.

—¿Ya comiste? —pregunto cómo bobo.

Bella rodo los ojos.

—Si—apunto su plato vacio— parece que si tenía hambre después de todo —se sonrojo un poco.

Edward sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Bella se quedo de pie al lado de la mesa de la cocina esperando.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunto Edward al verla de reojo parada golpeando rítmicamente en su pie en el suelo.

Bella se mordió el labio y quiso gritar internamente. ¿A caso no él no podía entender la necesidad de tener internet?

—No tío, quiero que me des la clave de la conexión —pidió un tanto avergonzada por sentirse tan necesitada. Pero la historia había quedado tan buena. Que lo valía.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y dudo un momento. Algo extraño había por esa necesidad de conexión. Recordó lo que le dijo Emmet de que no sabía que hacia pegada a su portátil o a su celular.

—Aun no— dijo finalmente, haciendo a Bella fruncir el ceño— primero debo mostrarte donde dormirás para que dejes tus cosas —tomo un sorbo de su soda y siguió comiendo.

Bella rodo los ojos ¿qué le pasaba al idiota? Pensó. Solo le pedía una puta clave, necesitaba leer, su mente ya estaba son claros síntomas de colapso si no lo hacía pronto.

Suspiro exasperada y volvió a sentarse para que él terminara de comer. Apoyo su barbilla en la palma de su mano de manera aburrida y su pierna comenzó a botar en su lugar por las ansias.

Edward frunció el ceño. La chica tenía un problema grave, él había escuchado algo de que se podía ser adicto a internet. ¿Sería posible que una chica de su edad tuviera esa adicción? Pensó. Recordó a la madre de la niña, Rosaile. Con una madre como ella todo era posible.

Cuando termino de comer recogió la mesa bajo la impaciente mirada de la chica.

—bien, ahora podemos ir a conocer la que será tu habitación. —le indico la salida de la concina.

Cuando Edward le dio la espalda, Bella levanto ambas manos como diciendo "Aleluya" y lo siguió en silencio.

Al llegar Bella miro sin ningún interés la habitación, tenía una cama, si, tenia ropa de cama, si. Tenía sabanas, si. Eso era suficiente para ella. Pero aun así camino hacia el centro del cuarto y miro superficialmente.

—Está muy bien tío —sonrió— es perfecta.

Edward sonrió pero no hallaba que mas hacer con ella. Por alguna razón que no entendía, no quería que se sumergiera en el mundo cibernético aun. Si, internet era genial, el lo sabía pero también muy peligroso y por alguna razón no quería que ella estuviera expuesta eso.

—Bueno todo me parece muy bien Edward, ahora podrías darme la clave por favor —le pidió con una puchero y ojos brillosos. Si inventaba otra excusa otra vez lloraría, estaba segura.

Edward la miro un momento y luego suspiro no se le ocurría nada más que hacer.

—Bien, vamos a la sala, mientras tu ocupas internet yo veré televisión —dijo de mala gana, pero por ultimo podría estar cerca.

Bella dio un saltito triunfador y lo siguió a la sala. Al llegar rápidamente conecto su computador a la corriente, se sentó en un sillón de dos cuerpos. Miraba atentamente como Edward configuraba la red de internet. Sentía que se le hacía agua la boca de anticipación al ver que en unos segundos más podría leer su preciada historia.

Cuando Edward termino se acomodo en el sillón fingiendo ver la televisión, la miraba de reojo y su cara era tan alegre sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, brillaban de una forma especial con la luz de la pantalla, sus labios era rosados y carnosos. La chica no era para nada la niña que Emmet decía, se veía como toda una mujer, una hermosa y ardiente mujer. En algún momento sus ojos se posaron en sus piernas que parecían eternas, sacudió la cabeza sus pensamientos no debían ir por ahí.

Todo quedo en silencio.

—Y dime Bella, ¿Cómo vas en tus estudios? —pregunto tratando de evitar que hiciera lo que sea que hiciera en internet y también sus pensamientos nada sanos.

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, a penas pudo mirar la página antes de que le hablara. Respiro tratando de calmarse, él solo quería ser amable.

—Me va muy bien Edward, soy la primera de mi clase —hizo una mueca, lo era a pesar de pasar innumerables horas leyendo y a veces dejando de estudiar por hacerlo.

—Qué bueno —dijo Edward incomodo— y ¿Has pensado qué quieres estudiar?

Bella aguanto la respiración un momento para no gritarle que la dejara tranquila. Apreciaba su intento de ser amable, pero ella no lo quería, solo quería leer.

—Quiero ser arquitecto como mi padre —dijo mirando con pena las letras que no podía leer porque el idiota no la dejaba.

—¡eso es genial! Yo también estudie eso podri….. —el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió, miró la pantalla y palideció, se paro torpemente —disculpa —se retiro de la sala.

Bella rio por su cara de miedo. Se dispuso a leer. En cuanto las primeras frases entraron en su mente esa satisfacción mezclada con éxtasis tan conocido la invadió. Termino de leer el capitulo que había quedado a medias en el avión en un tiempo muy corto para su gusto y sintió ganas de gritar. Por algo era su autora favorita, siempre la sorprendía. Jamás había pensado que le confesaría la verdad. No podía creerlo volvió a leer el párrafo para verificar si era verdad.

"_Él la miro de una forma totalmente distante y fría. Sus ojos dorados ya no eran amables. Eran fieros y furiosos._

—_Dime que, qué tienes que decir —la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente. Algo se rompió en el interior de Belle podía ver a través de la furia contenida el dolor que le causaba todo eso._

_En ese momento ella lo comprendió, Edward sabia la verdad. Podía verlo todo atreves de su mente ya que la había abierto para él. No le quedaba nada solo corroborar la verdad._

_Bajo la mirada y asintió._

—_Sí que —aumento su agarre— dímelo quiero escucharlo de ti. —Se le quebró la voz un poco._

_Bella soltó un sollozo y se mordió el labio para no llorar. Bajo la cabeza y suspiro derrotada._

—_Es cierto. Todo lo que te han dicho es cierto. — susurro con voz rota. _

_Edward la soltó como si su contacto le quemara. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y le dio la espalda. _

_A Bella se le rompió el corazón cuando vio sus hombros temblar por el llanto. _

_Quiso acercarse a consolarlo pero él se volvió de improviso._

—_Y hacer que me enamorara de ti también era una orden— reclamo entre dientes._

_Bella se puso ambas manos en la boca y negó._

—_No… Ed… eso no es asi…. Yo te amo— le dijo entre llantos._

_Se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsolada al ver que Edward ni siquiera había escuchado sus palabras sino que la había dejado en medio del bosque." _

Cuando termino de leer las palabras soltó una risita nerviosa. No lo podía creer. Tenía que decir algo al respecto.

Escribió el review con dedos temblorosos de la emoción.

_OMG!... no puedo creerlo chica eres una geniooooo me has dejado sin palabras y casi al borde un colapso nervioso! Todo estaba tan perfecto hasta ahora…. Muero por saber qué pasará…. Y no tengo idea si habrá final feliz en esta historia o no… no importa aun así la amo… siempre me sorprendes eres genial!" _

Después que la exaltación por el buen capitulo que leyó pasó, procedió a revisar su correo electrónico, en cuanto lo hizo sonrió con culpabilidad. Hacía tres semanas que no actualizaba su historia. Le habían llegado algunos mensajes privados pidiendo que diera señales de vida. Decidió en ese momento que cuando quedara totalmente instalada en su nueva casa se pondría de cabeza a escribir, se lo debía a sus lectoras. Amaba escribir, siempre fue su liberación, le apasionaba. Pero leer era su debilidad no podía parar, cuando terminaba un fic, rápidamente comenzaba a buscar otro.

Soltó un grito asustado, cuando Edward se dejo caer en el espacio al lado de ella.

—¿Qué haces? —interrogo tratando de mirar la pantalla.

Bella lo miro extrañada y luego de un momento rodo los ojos.

—No veo pornografía si es lo que te preocupa, solo leo— dijo moviendo un poco el portátil para que él viera que no mentía.

Edward miro curioso la pantalla y todo lo que vio fueron letras.

—Mhhm interesante —fue todo lo que dijo.

Bella solo asintió si comenzó a buscar qué otra historia leer. Pensó que Edward al cerciorarse que lo que veía en internet no era algo ilegal la dejaría en paz. Pero no, se quedo ahí esperando quien sabe que.

—y.. ¿Qué lees? —pregunto curioso.

Bella suspiro sonoramente. Y Edward se mordió el labio.

—mhmm leo fanfics —dijo ausentemente mientras buscaba algo nuevo que leer.

—¿Y yo debería saber qué significa eso? —pregunto

Bella lo miro y sonrió.

—No lo sé, depende que tanto te guste leer. —se encogió de hombros volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

—Pues no lo sé… —susurro algo avergonzado, no por no saber, sino por tener tanta curiosidad de saber cosas de ella.

Bella miro al cielo dramáticamente.

—un fanfic, es una historia que escribe una fan de un libro real, es decir te gusta mucho un libro y no sé, no te gusta el final o te parece poco puedes escribir tu misma historia usando los mismos personajes y a veces la misma ambientación en la que se desarrollo el libro original.

Edward la miro un momento y después solo asintió.

—es decir, ¿cualquier persona que tenga tiempo y una idea puede escribir? —Bella asintió— vaya eso es genial, es como cumplir el sueño de un escritor sin recursos. —sonrió de lado al final.

Bella correspondió la sonrisa. No se había detenido a mirar bien a Edward y era ciertamente el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida y estaba ahí con ella compartiendo su pasión más grande y no se burlaba de ella. La entendía y quería saber más. Perfecto simplemente un hombre perfecto.

—¿Y de qué libros son los fanfic que lees ahora? —pregunto Edward acercándose más a Bella para ver mejor la pantalla del computador.

Bella se sonrojo por la cercanía y sonrió tímidamente después.

—uhmm leo de esa exitosa saga de vampiros que salió a la venta años atrás. No creo que la conozcas —le resto importancia con una mano.

—¡Estas bromeando! ¿Qué no la conozco? Estoy seguro que mama me llamo Edward por el protagonista de esa saga.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—En serio! Mama también me llamo Bella por el personaje principal. —rio al final.

—¿te llamas Isabella? —pregunto con una ceja alzada, pero con una sonrisa en la boca.

Bella rio.

—No, me llamo Bella —se sonrojo— sólo Bella, mama dijo que no quería que tuvieran esa confusión entre llamarme Bella o Isabella así que se decidió por Bella a secas —hizo un gesto con la mano.

Edward se carcajeó.

—Realmente tu madre es muy practica —Sonrió de lado al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No tenía pudor en reconocerlo.

—¿Y tu leíste los libros? —pregunto curiosa Bella.

Ahora fue Edward quien se sonrojo.

—Si —bajo un poco la mirada— en el instituto me los hicieron leer. —Se mordió el labio— y sabes que, no se lo digas a nadie pero me gustaron —dijo sonriendo.

Bella sonrió ampliamente. Perfecto. Fue lo que pensó.

—Bueno Bella, porque no me muestras algún fanfic, para ver de que tratan. —pidió con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella olvido hablar por un momento. Era la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

—Sí, claro, déjame ver que leemos —se volvió a buscar rápidamente en la pagina.

Tecleaba rápidamente buscando una buena historia, para mostrarle. Quería que le gustara.

Edward la miraba teclear y fruncir el ceño mientras buscaba. Había algo extraño en su comportamiento con ella. Primero curiosidad, después sorpresa y después estaba simplemente encantado con ella.

Toda ella, su cara, su piel se veía tan suave, sus ojos, sus labios, estaba embobado con ella, con una adolescente y no cualquier adolescente sino precisamente la hija de su jefe y amigo.

—Encontré una —lo miro— es decir, —se sonrojo— ya la he leído pero me encanta, es mi favorita y quiero leerla otra vez —bajo la mirada.

Edward sonrió de lado y se acerco más a la chica si fuera posible para tener mejor acceso a la lectura.

—Bueno, qui- quieres —hizo ademan de pasarle el portátil— leer tu.

Edward hizo un gesto con su mano.

—No, no ¿Podrías leer en voz alta? —pidió.

Bella bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

—S-si claro —dijo volviendo la mirar la pantalla.

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer el prefacio de su historia favorita, ya la había leído muchas veces, pero siempre que la leía otra vez encontraba un nuevo detalle que la maravillaba.

Edward en un inicio iba siguiendo la lectura en la pantalla con ella, pero poco a poco su voz lo fue hipnotizando y pronto se percato que solo la miraba a ella. Escuchar su voz era el cielo, podría escucharla hablar por horas.

A pesar de estar embobado con ella no había dejado de poner atención a la historia y la chica tenía razón. La historia era muy buena. Incluso si la encontrara en papel juraría que es una novela profesional, tenia los tiempos perfectos, era capaz de engancharte desde el primer párrafo. Incluso no temió a admitir que era mucho mejor que algunas novelas que había leído antes.

Bella tomo una pausa y miro a Edward buscando alguna impresión.

Se topo con la mirada verde esmeralda del chico y se sonrojo por la intensidad.

—es muy buena, me gusto mucho. Hasta me arriesgo a decir sin temor a equivocarme que es mejor que algunas novelas que he leído. La chica que hizo esto realmente tiene talento. —Dijo Edward sorprendido— me parece increíble que esta clase de talento este por ahí en internet y nadie lo haya descubierto.

Bella asintió sonriendo totalmente de acuerdo. Suspiro anonadada. Desde hacia unos tres años que le encantaba la saga de libros y que había empezado a leer cuanto fanfic le pusieran por delante. Pero no conocía a nadie que compartiera su misma pasión. En persona porque gracias a internet había conocido maravillosas amigas que compartían su pasión.

Pero nunca había podido hablar en persona de algo que le apasionaba tanto y mucho menos hablarlo con el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida.

—¿Te parece que si ahora leo yo en voz alta para así turnarnos? —pregunto Edward dejando el flequillo detrás de la oreja de la chica.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa boba. Tenía ganas de chillar como di de verdad estuviera frente a Edward Masen, el personaje de la saga. Era perfecto. Si ese hombre seguía comportándose de esa manera estaba segura que le pediría a su papa si podía quedarse a vivir con él.

Edward comenzó a leer y Bella se extasió con esa voz aterciopelada. Cada ciertos segundos verificaba si no había baba en su barbilla. Estaba segura que ya podía hacer una declaración oficial. Estaba enamorada.

Así se fueron turnando por horas que a ellos les parecieron minutos. Edward estaba encantado con la chica y con la historia. La noche realmente había sido perfecta.

Bella simplemente estaba en la gloria. Nunca imagino que podría compartir algo tan preciado para ella con él.

Edward vio a Bella bostezar cuando terminaba de leer el capítulo 22 de la historia y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Vaya el tiempo realmente pasa volando —dijo apuntando el reloj de la pared opuesta— son las 4:25 de la madrugada.

Bella miro el reloj y sonrió.

—en realidad, esto para mi es normal. Cada vez que comienzo a leer una historia que me atrapa, no puedo dejar de leerla. —Se encogió de hombros— no puedo evitarlo.

Edward sonrió un poco aliviado por el hecho de que el temor de Emmet no fuera nada malo, pero aun estaba algo preocupado de que ella no durmiera lo necesario.

—Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, la historia es muy buena pero necesitamos dormir. —dijo indicándole que se pudiera de pie.

Bella miro con añoranza el capitulo que recién había cargado la pagina. Pero cedió.

—Si tienes razón estoy cansada— bostezo involuntariamente— el viaje fue largo.

Edward sonrió y le quito el portátil de las piernas.

—Bueno es hora de irnos a dormir. —se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Bella para ayudarla.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta de Bella, ella se volvió hacia él.

—Bueno que pases buenas noches. —dijo solemnemente Edward.

Bella sonrió.

—tú también. —dijo sonrojada.

Edward iba encaminándose hacia su cuarto cuando se volvió.

—Ah! Sabes hace un momento se me ocurrió algo —dijo Edward desviando un poco la mirada ¿nervioso? Bella asintió. —Si nos guiamos por nuestros nombres —dudo— se podría decir que somos algo así como almas gemelas —sonrió de manera torcida.

Bella abrió los ojos como plato. Había estado pensando eso gran parte de la noche. No supo que decir, solo sonrió asintiendo.

Edward correspondió la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo antes de entrar a su habitación.

Bella entro a la suya, apoyo la espalda en la puerta y puso ambas manos en su pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado.

Sin duda esa había sido su mejor noche.

Edward no podía creer lo que le había dicho a la chica, hija de su jefe. Pero en ese momento que estaba solo y no tenía nada que temer, podía admitir que cuando estuvo con ella leyendo todo se sintió perfecto.

Decidió no pensar más en todo y se durmió. El día había sido muy largo.

La mañana siguiente eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando Emmet llamo a su hija para recogerla.

Bella se levanto con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a toparse con él o no.

A veces pensaba que todo había sido parte de su imaginación y nada de lo vivido la noche anterior era real. Temía verlo y que para él esas horas compartiendo no hayan significado nada, si era así prefería no verlo.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Aun tenía tiempo pero prefería esperar a su padre en la entrada del edificio.

Cuadro se dio vuelta para ir a la sala. Salto en su lugar.

Edward sonrió al asustarla se veía tan tierna.

—Buenos días— dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

— días —tartamudeo Bella.

Edward alzo una ceja.

—Es mi parecer o es que pensabas irte sin despedirte —cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

Bella se mordió el labio al ver que tenía el torso desnudo

—Es que no quería despertarte, ayer nos dormimos muy tarde y como hoy es sábado —se encogió de hombros y se encamino a la puerta.

Edward la siguió con una sensación extraña, no quería dejar que se fuera así sin más.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme en tu casa —dijo bella— el pase muy bien.

Edward se despeino el cabello y sonrió.

—yo también la pase muy bien, me divertí mucho. —le dio una mirada cómplice.

Bella asintió y se volvió a abrir la puerta.

Cuando estaba por salir Edward le tomo el brazo y la hizo volverse.

—Espero volver a verte —susurro el chico con la cabeza inclinada hacia la de la chica.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿De verdad iba a besarla? Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Edward sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

—Tengo que volver a verte— dijo tomando un mechón de cabello y dejándolo detrás de la oreja ardiente de la chica.

En ese momento el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar, lo que la hizo alejarse de un salto. Miro la pantalla, su padre.

Volvió a mirarlo le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejo hacia el ascensor. Con una enorme sonrisa que Edward estaba seguro que era la misma que el tenia en sus labios.

En cuanto Bella se fue del edificio el miro por todos lados como buscando espías, cuando no los encontró camino lentamente hacia su estudio, se paseo lentamente alrededor del escritorio y después se dejo caer en el sillón.

Hizo crujir sus dedos y encendió su computadora.

—bien, como era que se llamaba….. fast… —tecleaba las letras buscando algún resultado en el buscador— no, no… fic…. No no tampoco….. —revolvió su pelo frustrado— ¿y si la llamo para preguntarle? —Negó— se burlara de mi. Haber —volvió a teclear— fun… —gruño frustrado— como era la puta pagina —gruño— ¿y si escribo la pregunta eh Yahho respuestas? —se pregunto— no, mejor me olvido es una tontería —cerro su portátil y suspiro apoyando su cabeza en las manos.

Se quedo en la misma posición por unos minutos

—Lo tengo— abrió su portátil nuevamente y mientras esperaba se mordía la yema del pulgar repitiendo mentalmente la palabra una y otra vez para no olvidarla.

Al iniciar el navegador de internet, sonrió como niño con un juguete nuevo.

Tecleo las palabras con honor una a una.

—F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N —cliqueo en el primer resultado de la búsqueda —Excelente soy un genio —exclamo al reconocer el formato de la pagina, era el mismo de donde Bella había leído.

Comenzó a buscar historias y cada vez se veía más sumergido en ese mundo maravilloso. La chica tenía toda la razón del mundo leer fanfics era muy bueno pero muy obsesivo, en serio el quería parar pero simplemente no podía.

Desde ese día Edward le llamo la mafia de los fanfics, una vez que entrabas en ellos no podías salir.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Bella estaba en su habitación, era viernes en la noche. y como era de esperar, tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que salir con compañeros de instituto. Leer.

No le importaba sociabilizar le era mucho más interesante internarse en el mundo que ella misma podía escribir. Ya había aceptado que pertenecía al mundo selecto de la mafia de los fanfics, como le llamaba Edward y estaba bien con ello, no le interesaba intentar salir de ella.

Aun le parecía difícil de creer que Edward haya admitido abiertamente con ella que era un ávido lector de fanfics, ella siempre supo que había hombres que leían en el anonimato, pero jamás se imagino que precisamente él admitiera que le encantaba.

Rio por eso. le encantaba cuando le llamaba preguntándole sobre abreviaturas de fanfiction o términos de fikeras o simplemente para decirle que había encontrado una buena historia que quería que ella la leyera para después comentarla.

Podría decir con todas sus letras que ella había corrompido a Edward Cullen. Y no sentía ninguna culpabilidad al respecto.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó. Sonrió como boba.

—Edward —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—Bella, he encontrado algo muy interesante para leer —se escucho ruido como que es estaba acomodando en la cama.

Bella sonrió, ella también estaba en la cama.

—¿en serio? ¿y qué sería? —pregunto dejando su portátil a un lado.

—te lo leeré, pero primero quiero que me resuelvas una duda. —pidió.

—Adelante —dijo Bella.

—¿Qué es un lemmon?

Bella enrojeció de vergüenza y se quedo sin palabras. ¿Cómo explicarle a Edward Cullen lo que es un lemmon? Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Mientras Edward la llamaba al otro lado de la línea.


End file.
